Soda's Vietnam
by supersoc7
Summary: Continuation of Time Twister. Sodapop is still in love with Carmen, and he doesn't know what to do about it. He gets drafted into war in Vietnam, and that seems to be the perfect solution, but is it really?
1. Flashback

Hey eveyone! I'm back with a new story! It is written from Soda's POV, but is a continuation of Time Twister! It has Jessica and Carmen, and follows the epilogue for that story. This is what happens to Soda after Time Twister ends. It takes place 4 years after the original story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Wow, new start! I don't own the Outsiders. But I still own Jess and Carmen

Chapter 1

Here, I sit at the DX just thinking about my life and all the events that have effected me. At first I was thinking about Mom and Dad dieing, and how Darry stepped up and took care of Ponyboy. Then I started thinking about when Jessica and Carmen came into our lives, and rocked our world. Carmen, I still haven't gotten over her, and I don't think I ever will. That train of thought led to the fatal night a year ago when she broke up with me.

_flashback_

_I got off work, and I was really excited to go home and see Carmen. By this point we had been going out for about a year and a half, and I was ready to marry her. _

_I finally got home and Carmen wasn't in the living room. Jessica was there, in the kitchen eating a popsicle, she was eight months pregnant with her and Dally's first kid. Dally was working at Buck's, other wise he would have been there with her. He hardly ever left her side, only to go to work. _

_"Hey Jessica! Where's Carmen?" I asked her._

_"Umm, I don't know! She was here and then I came in here..." she trailed off as she tried to think of where Carmen went. _

_"All right, thanks Jess," I said in a hurry to find her._

_"Yeah, sorry," she said comepletely lacking any sincerity, and she went back to her popsicle. _

_I went into me and Pony's room to change, and that's where I found Carmen. On my bed, making out with Johnny._

_"Carmen! Johnny! W-what's going on?" I stuttered schoked. _

_"Oh, Soda. I-I can explain!" Carmen said. _

_"No, you know what? Save it! I've heard it all before. I'm out of here!" and I left and that was the official, unofficial end to our realationship. _

I snapped out of my flashback when I heard a customer pull up. I went out to help them, but was distracted the whole time. I guess, I'm still not really over her.

Later that night we were all sitting in me and Darry's house, Ponyboy is living in California, or somewhere right now, working on his next great novel. I hope he comes back to Tulsa again, I really miss him.

Jessica and Dally have their one year old son, Danny, with them and Jessica is 5 months pregnant with their second child. Carmen and Johnny aren't yet married, but I know they will be engaged soon. It still kills me inside to see them together, but I never say anything, because Carmen made her choice, already and it wasn't me.

We were just sitting there watching Mickey Mouse and playing with Danny, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Darry said and he got up to get the door.

"I'm baaaack!" Pony said as he walked in carrying an armful of luggage.


	2. I blew it!

Hello one and all! Puh-leze read and review! Okay, I know at the beginning of the last chapter I said it was 4 years after Time Twister, well I lied! It's only 2 1/2 years later! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 2

"Ponyboy! What are you doing here?" Darry asked plesantly surprised.

"Well, I got lonely and started to really miss you guys! After all, I am only sixteen years old! While I was out in California I realized that I wasn't ready to be away from you guys yet! And plus, I get my best ideas here anyways!"

"We're so glad to have you back! And since you've been gone (a/n Kelly Clarkson!) there's been a new addition to the gang," Dally told Pony.

Pony looked around and he said, "Who?"

"Wait for it, wait for it," Carmen said.

And then he looked back at Jessica and said "Ohhhhh! Congratulations! What's his name?" He walked over to Jessica, who was holding Danny and Jess gave him to Ponyboy.

"His name is Daniel, but we call him Danny," Jess explained.

"Aw, how cute! And I see you have another one on the way! How far a long are you?"

"I'm not!" Jessica said, a hurt, angry look on her face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry..." Pony began but Jess cut him off. "Pony, I'm kidding! I'm five months a long," she told him. A look of relief washed over his face.

"So, what happened while you were in Calfornia, that you haven't already told us on the phone or in a letter?" I asked. I couldn't stop smiling because my baby brother was home, but smiling is normal for me, so I don't think anyone noticed!

"Well..." he began and I heard Johnny whisper something to Carmen. They got up to leave and Pony didn't notice. He was to engrossed in his story. Before Johnny left I saw Two-Bit give him a thumbs up sign.

_Oh no, _I thought,_ this is it! He's going to propose to her and I'm gonna lose her forever!_

I got up to go after them, but Two-Bit jumped up and stepped in front of me.

"Soda, where do you think you're going?"

I didn't know what to say so I just sat back down and Two-Bit said, "That's what I thought. I'm watching you!"

"...And he said, no, lets go up the elevator!" Pony finished his story. Everyone laughed and laughed. I didn't get it, but I hadn't really been listening. My mind was preoccupied.

The front door opened and Johnny and Carmen walked in, "Guys! We have an announcement!" Carmen exclaimed! She and Johnny were holding hands and neither of them could stop smiling. I noticed a ring on her left hand.

_Aw, I blew it! _I thought, _first Sandy and now Carmen! Maybe I should go out with guys, wait, no! That's not even an option! Well, I guess I could become the first Jewish monk!_


	3. whippaa!

Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been really really busy with school and everything! Yeah, it's been a really long time since I last updated, but hey I'm here now! I know you love me!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 3 I think!??

"We're engaged!" Carmen screamed!

"Ehmagod! Congrats!" Jessica said jumping up, well more like lifted herself up, and ran over to Carmen enveloping her in a hug.

There was a chourus of "good for you" and "congratulations" through out the room from all the guys. Danny made some kind of gurgling or cooing noise.

"Oh, I think he's trying to say congratulations guys!" Pony said in a cutesy voice that people use with babies.

Dally went up to Johnny, shook his hand and said, "Welcome to the club! We meet every Thursday night to play poker and get away from the wives!"

"Please stop talking!" Jessica told him.

"Okay." Could he be any more whipped.

Two-Bit laughed and said "Whippaa!" making a laso motion with his hand.

"What was that?" I asked.

"You know, he's whipped. Whippaa!"

"No, no..." I started but Jess cut me off, "Yeah, he's not whipped."

"Actually he is, sorry Dally, but I was saying it's not whippaa it's wicchhh!"

"Hmmmmmm... yeahhhhh...no!" Two-Bit said.

"Whatever!"

"Jesus, Soda be such a little girl!" Jessica scolded me.

"Shu..." I started to say but didn't think it was a good idea considering she's not very nice when she's pregnant. She could kick my ass right now. Yeah, we learned that the hard way last time. Two-Bit said "God, you're fat!" He was just joking, but she sent him to the hospital with a broken nose.

"Good idea!" Jessica said.

"How do you live with this Dally?" Steve asked jokingly, but somewhat serious.

Dally came up behind Jess and hugged her as he said, "I don't know, I guess I love her or something!"

"Yeah, something like that!" Jessica said. "So, Carmen, Johnny! We need wine or something or we need to celebrate! To bad I can't drink," her face fell.

"Yippee," I mumbeled under my breath. I took Danny from Pony cause he was getting fussy and gave him to Dally.

"Ohhh, lets go out! Unless, you guys want to be alone!" Jessica said suggestively.

"No, lets do something!" Johnny said. He looked at Dally holding Danny and said, "A kid friendly place of course!"

"Well, what are we gonna do? I think the only place where we can take a baby and drink and still have fun would be... here," Carmen said.

"Why don't me and Jess go get us something at the grocery store and we can bring it back here to drink?" I suggested. Getting drunk sounded like a very good option right now.

"Oh, lets go!" Jessica said.

"You still totally love her, don't you Soda?" Jess asked me as soon as we got in the car and were on our way down the road.

I just sighed heavly.

"I take that as a yes. Hon, I'm sorry to be the one who has to tell you this, but she's happy with Johnny, she's moved on and you have to too."

"A little harsh don't you think Jess?"

"Direct, honest, not harsh. You're not her lobster, Johnny is."

"What do you mean?" I asked knowing I was in for a classic Jessica.

"Well, lobsters mate for life, and when they get old they walk around holding hands, well really claws for them, but that's besides the point! The point is is that Johnny's her lobster. You need to find yours."

"That's pretty much the worst analogy I've ever heard!"

"Did it get my point across?"

"Loud and clear."

"Then it worked. Oh, we're here!"

We went in and found the liquor isle and we were there for a while waiting for Jessica to figure out what she wanted to buy. Everything sounded really good to her, even though she couldn't drink it, well really I think that's why everything sounded so good to her. I just stood there in silence, thinking about what she has said in the car.

Was my "lobster" really out there somewhere? And if she was, would I ever find her? I'm starting to think that soul mates don't really exist.


	4. Crazy bitch

I'M BAAAACK

I'M BAAAACK! Good morning Outsiders fans! After almost a year and a half I am back and better than ever! I have taken a severer leave of absence…its called high school. But now I'm back so don't fret. Your favorite girls and greasers are back. What will Soda do? What will Carmen do? Or who? Keep reading to find out.

You Know You Love Me,

Supersoc7

Disclaimer: I still, after all this time, don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 4

We got back from the store with 4 different kinds of liquor and began the "celebration." Everyone was drinking and having a great time…except for me. I kept watching Carmen out of the corner of my eye and she looked so happy. It kills me inside to watch her with Johnny. For tonight, I'll drown my sorrows in booze.

The next day I woke up and walked into the living room. I heard Carmen and Jessica talking in the kitchen. I stopped to listen to what they were saying.

"I don't like little kids; I don't like 'em. I just…" Jessica said.

"Then why do you have two?" Carmen asked mockingly.

"It's not like it was my choice! It's not my fault I'm pregnant…It's Dally's!"

"Oh no, you can't turn on him now."

"I'm not. It's just…I don't want anymore kids! I don't want to be pregnant anymore!"

"Then you shouldn't do what makes babies!"

"Puh-lease, like its that easy! We are married you know! And have you seen his pants…I'm telling you, HIS ASS LOOKED HOT!" (A/n: Urnotsethcohen!)

"You two really shouldn't be bringing children into this world!" Carmen joked.

"No, we shouldn't!" Jess agreed. They were laughing when I walked in.

"Hey Sodapop, how's it hangin'?" Jess said.

"Oh, you wanna see what's hangin'?" I joked.

"Ew. No. No I don't," Jess responded. I laughed and grabbed the cake out of the fridge.

"What are you doing here so early anyways guys?" I asked them. Dally and Jess got a little house a few houses down from ours and Carmen lives with them

"Well, uh we came over because…" Jess sighed and tried to continue. "Dally never came home last night. We called Buck's but no one answered so we have no idea where he is."

"Oh no. Where's Danny?" I asked dumbfounded. Jess pointed to the baby carrier on the floor.

"He's asleep. You guys haven't heard from Dally at all?" Carmen asked me. I just stared at her and shook my head.

"Why would they have heard from me?" Dally yelled from the living room as we heard the front door close.

Jess jumped up as quickly as she could and ran over to Dally.

"Where the fuck were you last night?" She began hitting him on the arm. He put his hands up in self defense and backed away.

"There was a party that went late last night and I had to stay to clean up afterwards. I got done at three in the morning so I thought rather than wake all of you up, I would just let you sleep. I stayed at Buck's." Jess had a sour look on her face but she definitely wasn't angry anymore.

"Well, just don't do that again! Don't be afraid to wake me up! I'd rather be awake with you home than wake up and find out that you weren't there." She said and he came up and put his arms around her.

"Okay, babe. I'll never do that again." He said and gave her a kiss on the head.

I'm starting to think that marriage really isn't worth it.

That night everyone was hanging out at our house after dinner. Two-Bit was watching Mickey, Pony and Darry were playing with Danny, and the rest of us were just talking.

Steve walked with this new girl that I had never seen before. She had long light brown hair, green eyes, and smile that just said trouble. I already didn't like her.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Taylor. Taylor, this is the gang."

"Hi everyone! It's so nice to meet you!" she said fakely. Jessica and Carmen exchanged annoyed glances. I know that they already don't like Steve, so the really aren't going to like any girl he brings around. They are pretty protective and possessive of us, so they don't like it when a new girl comes around. I guess the really do care about Steve…

"Nice to meet you darling," Jess said, the ice dripping from her words. "So anyway, like I was saying…" she continued and they went back to their conversation.

Darry got up and went to get a coke in the kitchen. Taylor got up and said she had to go to the bathroom. She came out and then joined Darry in the kitchen. I saw Jess watch all of this happen, her features growing darker as it progressed. Me and her both knew what Taylor was doing. No one else seemed to notice, though. Jess got up and went to the kitchen. I slipped in behind her and no one noticed that I was there.

Taylor was almost on top of Darry and she had him trapped up against the counter. Darry was obviously uncomfortable but he couldn't get away.

"Taylor, get off the man," Jess said.

Taylor whipped around and walked over to Jess.

"I can do what I want!" Taylor said.

"Maybe you can do whatever you want, but not _who_ ever you want."

"It's none of your business!" Taylor exclaimed.

"It is completely my business! You do not come in here with Steve and then hit on Darry. You can't mess with them like that. How the hell do you think you can walk in here and just do that?"

"He didn't seem to mind," she said gesturing toward Darry.

"Uh, yeah he did. Did you see his face?"

"I don't have to…" Taylor began but Jess cut her off.

"Listen hon, I'm the crazy bitch around here. Now get out. You'll have to tell Steve what you did."

She left and Steve followed her out.

"Thanks Jess, I didn't know what was going on," Darry said. "She just like attacked me! I was caught off guard…"

"Don't worry about Dar!"


	5. Couples suck

Jessica flounced over to the fridge, proud of how she'd handled the situation. Darry stood, still pressed up against the counter, staring at her. I don't think either one of them even knew I was there. He looked like he was about to say something, when she shut the fridge after grabbing an entire chocolate cake. She smiled at him, grabbed a fork, and walked back to the living room leaving him frozen, the unspoken words stuck on his tongue.

"What's up Dar?" I asked. He jumped about ten feet in the air, quickly erasing anything he'd been thinking from his face.

"Not much, little buddy," he said putting his arm around my shoulders.

He squeezed me real quick before grabbing a beer and leaving me standing there, confused about what I'd just witnessed. I chuckled and grabbed a beer for myself, something I've been doing a lot lately. I've found the more beer I consume the easier it is to get through the night. Seeing Carmen and Johnny being all cute together is easier to swallow when witnessed through a haze of alcohol.

I took a big swig as I sat down next to Two-Bit on the couch. He had Danny sitting on his lap.

"Oooh, look at those chubby legs. I could just eat 'em up! Om nom nom," he said pretending to chomp on Danny's tiny legs, which sent him into a fit of adorable baby giggles.

"Hey Two-Bit, don't eat my baby," Dally said.

"Lighten up, man," Jess told him between bites of cake. He scoffed at her and ruffled her hair. She swatted him on the arm. He growled at her and she giggled. God, they're sickening. Couples suck. And they weren't even the worst in the room. Carmen and Johnny were still glowing from the news of their engagement. They'd only been engaged for like two hours, but Carmen and Jessica were already planning the wedding, one I knew no one could afford.

"Maybe I should get a job," Carmen said.

"No, you're not gonna do that. I can handle it," Johnny said.

"Johnny, you don't even have a job."

"Well, I'm gonna get one. Don't you worry about it," he took her hand in his and kissed it. She smiled and blushed like I've never seen her do before.

"Ooooooooo you know what you need?" Jess exclaimed, overcome by her fit of excitement. "Doves!"

"They do not need doves. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Dally said.

"You don't need to be a jerk about it," Jess said, tears forming in her eyes, her lip actually quivering.

Dally's face softened. "Oh babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Please don't cry." He kissed her forehead and she sniffed. Carmen and Johnny tried to hide their laughter. Jess has been crazy hormonal with this pregnancy.

I got up and went to my room, not being able to take any more of this. Jess and Dally are married with a kid and another on the way, Johnny and Carmen are engaged, Two-Bit is back with Kathy. Why isn't there anyone for me? I think I deserve love. I want a girl who loves me, only me. I want a girl to hold my hand and to take to the drive in on Friday nights. I want a girl to hold at night. All I've ever had is Evie and Carmen and neither of those ended well for me. Am I doing something wrong? I don't know how much more of this I can take.


End file.
